The Prophesy of the Seven
by Airmid
Summary: this is your basic MWPP/L and original characters fic, but with a few twists along the way... Please Read and Review
1. And the Prophecy Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you can recognize, anything that is new to you belongs to me.

Authors Note: This is my first time writting, and I would appretiate it if you would review it. I will write another chapter as soon as I can, but I am currently busy with exams.

The Hogwarts Express

Lily sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching the various people saying goodbye to their parents. Lily sighed and went back to the book laying open on her lap, Hogwarts a History.

Lily Evans was a eleven year old girl with long, straight, auburn hair. She had emerald eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Her skin was fair and would burn easily under the sun.

Lily was just reading an interesting chapter about apparition wards around the school, when the compartment door slid open and a face peaked in.

"Hi, would it be okay if I could sit here?" asked a rather short girl around Lily's age with very long (halfway down her back!), extremely curly light brown hair and large violet eyes. And Lily noted with amazement that this girl had slightly pointy ears.

"Of course you can! I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?"

"I'm Nicole Leone, are you a first year?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, are you as well?" Lily said.

Nicole nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, I've been reading all about the different houses and I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, but if not that then Ravenclaw would be great too. 

What about you?" asked Lily.

"I want to be in Gryffindor too? Are you a muggle born?" said Nicole.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Nicole explained to her all about muggles, half-blood and pureblood wizards. She also explained about how the people in the Slytherin house disliked muggle-born wizards.

"Of course their all crazy, no blood is cleaner of purer than the other, but all the Slytherins are stupid gits anyway."

Lily looked outside the window and saw that the train had started and carried them out of London and into green fields.

"So you're a pureblood?" Lily asked Nicole.

"I guess you could call me one." Nicole said mysteriously. But before Lily had a chance to ask her to elaborate, the compartment door opened and two girls were standing there.

One girl was short and had shoulder length black curly hair, her eyes were chocolate brown, the other girl was average height, had long wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes that reminded Lily of sapphires.

"May we sit with you two? Every other compartment is full." the short girl said.

"Sure, there's still plenty of room left." said Nicole. "I'm Nicole Leone, and this is Lily Evans."

"I'm Aimee Gaea," the short girl introduced herself, "and this is Alicia Amphitrite." Aimee said. As the two girls sat down, several red, green, blue and violet sparks shone over the four girls heads, but the four friends below didn't notice them.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and said to his phoenix, Fawkes, "The prophecy has begun."


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things you don't recognize.

Welcome to Hogwarts

When the train came to a stop, Lily, Nicole, Aimee, and Alicia stepped out of their compartment, already dressed in their black school robes. They pushed their way toward the exit and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Suddenly, Lily saw a lamp come bobbing over the heads of the students, and she heard a deep voice shout out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Any more firs' years? Watch yer step! Firs' years follow me!"

Lily was shocked when she saw the man - no, the giant, that the voice belonged to. He was twice as tall as a normal man, and nearly four times as wide. His face was almost entirely hidden by a long, tangled mane of hair and a wild, shaggy beard, but you could make out his eyes, shinning like black beetles under all of his hair.

Slipping and sliding, the first years followed the giant down a steep, narrow path. "Yeh'll get to see Hogwarts in a second," the giant yelled back to the students following him, "it's jus' round this bend."

Lily gasped at the sight, and heard Nicole, who was standing next to her, gasp as well. The narrow path they had been walking on opened suddenly onto the edge of a huge lake. Perched atop a high bluff on the other side, was Hogwarts. It was a huge castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant yelled, pointing to a group of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lily and Nicole got in one of the little boats and were followed by Aimee and Alicia.

"Is everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a filled a boat all by himself. "All right - FORWARD!

The little group of boats moved off at once. Everyone was quiet, staring at the huge castle overhead. It towered over them as they glided closer and closer to the cliff on which Hogwarts stood.

"Watch yer heads!" called the giant as the boats reached the cliff; the first years bent their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that concealed a wide opening in the cliff's face. They all climbed out of the boats and onto a sort of underground harbor. They all followed the huge man up a passageway in the rock, and at last they came out onto smooth grass right in front of the castle. The giant raised his huge fist and knocked on the castle door three times.

Almost at once the door swung open. A rather severe-looking woman was standing there. She looked fairly young, and was tall, she had square framed glasses and black hair that was tied back into a tight bun. She seemed very strict, and Lily decided to be careful not to cross her.

"Here yeh are Professor McGonagall, the firs' years." said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opened the door wider so the first years could file into the entrance hall. Lily looked around, her mouth slightly open. The entrance hall was huge enough to fit a whole house in. The stone walls of the hall were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high that Lily couldn't see it at all. There were two beautiful marble staircases that led to the upper floors.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Lily could hear the sound of hundreds of voices from a doorway on her right, and guessed that the rest of the school must be in there. Professor McGonagall showed them into a small empty chamber off of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will begin soon, but before you can sit in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important because while your here, you will spend most of your time with the people in your house.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced wonderful wizards and witches. While you are staying at Hogwarts, good things you do will earn house points, while rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Lily glanced nervously at Nicole.

"What do they make us do to decide which house we belong to?" she asked Nicole.

"I guess that it would be some sort of test, but I really don't know."

At that precise moment Professor McGonagall returned. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Please form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall told the first years.

Feeling extremely nervous, Lily got into line behind a boy with black hair that stuck up in various directions, with Nicole behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the entrance hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lily felt her mouth drop as she looked at the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables had glittering golden plates and goblets set on them. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The ceiling was black and dotted with stars. Lily remembered reading in Hogwarts, A History that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so they faced the rest of the school, with the teachers behind them. 

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the school she put a patched and frayed wizard's hat. Everyone appeared to be staring at the hat, so Lily stared at it, too. The hat twitched, startling Lily. A rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

(A/N: At this point there would usually be a song, but since I can't make up a song, you can just pretend there's a song right here.)

The entire hall burst into applause once the hat had finished its song.

"We've only got to try on the hat!" Nicole whispered to Lily.

Lily felt extremely relieved, trying on a talking hat was a million times better than having to do a spell in front of the whole school.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Adams, Emily!"

A tall girl with brown hair walked shakily up to the stool, and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a bit of a pause -

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The second table from the left clapped and cheered as Emily joined them.

"Amphitrite, Alicia!"

Lily watched, interested in where Alicia would go.

After a minute, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alicia looked relieved and hurried of to the table on the far left, which had exploded with cheers.

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily was so nervous that she didn't hear anything else until, "Evans, Lily!"

Lily tried to look calm as she walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on her head, which immediately slid down and sat on the bridge of her nose. She heard a small voice in her ear. "Lets see, you have plenty of courage, your going to need that when your older, I see, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted Gryffindor to the rest of the school, so Lily stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table with a relieved smile on her face. She plopped down next to Alicia.

"Fitzgerald, Jacob!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gaea, Aimee!"

Aimee stepped forward, and put the hat on her head, it took about two minutes before it declared Aimee a Gryffindor. Lily waved at Aimee to sit with her and Alicia.

"Holt, Thomas!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Leone, Nicole!"

The three girls crossed their fingers, and the hat had barely touched Nicole's head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily yelled and cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors as Nicole sat next to her.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

A blond and rather menacing looking boy stepped up and was pronounced a Slytherin.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The hat took a long time to decide with Peter, he was sitting there for five minutes before the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

The boy Lily had been standing next to walked forward and became a Gryffindor.

"Redmond, Julia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scott, Madeline!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Snape, Severus!"

A rather greasy looking boy with a hook nose stepped up and placed the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

After Zang, Morgan was made a Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and carried away the Sorting Hat. Albus Dumbledore stood up and was beaming at the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start the feast I would like to say: Dig in!

"Thank you!"

Nicole tapped Lily on the shoulder, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked.

Lily gasped when she turned around. Instead of seeing the empty golden plates and goblets, there were mountains of delicious foods on them. Lily put giant portions of everything onto her golden plate and began to eat. There was a cheerful conversation around the table as the older years got to know the first years.

Finally after the dessert cleared off of the golden plates, a prefect stood up and the first years followed her up to the common room. Lily was wondering when they would get to the dormitories, and how on earth she would ever find her way around this gigantic school when the prefect stopped in front of a large painting of a rather fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Astrea." the prefect promptly answered.

The portrait hole slowly swung open, revealing a room decorated in gold and red, and full of chattering students.

"Girls dormitories are up the left staircase, boys up the right," said the prefect. (A/N: I don't know if the staircases are right, but if someone finds out, please tell me!) "Off to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow, what with all your new classes and such."

Lily, Nicole, Aimee and Alicia all went up the spiral staircase to their bedroom, and saw a door with gold lettering that said 'First Year Girls.'

Aimee opened the door, and the girls followed her into the room. It was a circular tower room with tons of open bay windows, and they even had a small balcony! Lily and Nicole's trunks were one each side of the lattice work glass door leading to the balcony. Aimee's and Alicia's were one on each side of Lily and Nicole.

"I'm beat, lets go to bed." Aimee mumbled sleepily. So the four girls pulled off their robes and changed into their nightclothes, crawled into bed, and they all fell asleep very quickly, with dreams of their first day at Hogwarts running through their minds.

A/N: I hope that was longer than the first one, sorry it took me so long to right it, I got lazy. Anyways, please read and review, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, send them to me! If they're good, I might use them, if they suck, I most certainly will not use it, but I might make fun of you for such a bad idea. Just kidding! Alright PLEASE read and review!


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, all else is mine

A/N: To the few people who read this story, I'M SORRY!! It has taken me a long time because I am a lazy bum. So, sorry again, if you care.

First Day

The next day, Lily woke up much earlier than her roommates. She slid out of her warm bed and put on her robe and slippers. Lily wandered over to the doors leading to the balcony, opened them and went outside. The fresh morning air woke Lily up very quickly.

Lily was feeling extremely nervous about her first day at school. At her old school, she excelled in all her classes, but this was different, Lily didn't know a lot about magick, and was betting she'd be the worst in the class.

Lily shivered, and moved inside the tower, went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and combed her hair. She pulled her hairdryer out of the trunk, and couldn't wait to learn a hair drying spell. Lily searched around for an electric socket, but couldn't find one.

"Great, just great." Lily muttered to herself as she threw the hairdryer in the trunk with a bang.

"Ugh." Nicole made an odd noise as she was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the bang of a hairdryer being thrown into a trunk.

Lily cringed. "Sorry..." she said.

"That's okay, I had to get up soon anyway. I hate mornings." Nicole walked towards the bathroom mumbling about crazy schools that force children to rise at obscenely early hours.

Lily chuckled as she pulled a brush out of her trunk and began to comb her hair. She changed into her black school robes, she decided she might as well start unpacking her belongings, since she was too tired to do so last night. Lily was hanging up her other robes when Nicole exited the bathroom.  
"Did I mention that I hate mornings?"

"You said something about it earlier, yes." Lily smirked. "Do you think we should wake up Aimee and Alicia?"

"Might as well," Nicole moved over to Alicia's bed, while Lily went to Aimee's. "On the count of three, one... two... three!

"WAKE UP!" the two girls screamed in unison. Aimee sat strait up, while Alicia rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"What did you do that for!" Aimee and Alicia yelled in unison.

"We have an hour before class and we figured you might want to get ready." said Nicole.

Lily and Nicole laughed as they left the dorms and headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, I love breakfast!" Nicole answered.

Lily and Nicole wandered to the Great Hall, but it took them fifteen minutes since they'd gotten lost five times.

"Yay! We made it!" Nicole cheered once they entered the hall. Lily and Nicole plopped down at the Gryffindor table next to some first year boys that Lily recognized from the Sorting Ceremony last night. They were making a great deal of noise while talking amongst themselves, and Lily overheard their names, James Potter was the boy with messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and round glasses. Sirius Black was sitting next to James, and had shaggy black brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a booming laugh. Remus Lupin was across from those James and Sirius, he had light brown hair and tired grey eyes. Peter Pettigrew was sitting next to Remus, he looked a little bit shy. He had brown hair, watery blue eyes and a slightly pointed nose.

Lily and Nicole were helping themselves to breakfast when Alicia and Aimee sat down next to them, a bit later, Professor McGonagall came by and passed out their schedules.

Lily was glanced down at the schedule and read it aloud so Nicole, Aimee, and Alicia could hear, "First we have double Herbology with the Slytherins, then History of Magick, and then double Potions with the Hufflepuffs."

"We better get going now so we aren't late to our first class of our first day at a new school," Aimee said. "We want to make a good first impression."

Everyone agreed this was a good idea, so they got up from the table, and started outside of the castle to where they expected the greenhouses would be, after about five minutes they found them, and waited outside for more students to come and for their professor to let them in.

After a while, more students came strolling over to the greenhouses in groups of three or four. Eventually, their professor came, she was tall and willowy, had long brown hair, which appeared to of been hastily shoved into a low ponytail, and pale blue eyes.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Pisalluvia, and today we'll be in Greenhouse one, so follow me."

The whole class followed her inside and started to seat themselves with their friends, but then Professor Pisalluvia said very cheerfully, "I'm going to be putting you in partners. Each partner is going to be from the opposite house so you can get to know people from different houses.

"When I call your name I'll show you a table to sit at. Alicia Amphitrite and Claire Smith, right up here in front."

Alicia walked towards the front, a little intimidated by her partner who had dark brown, frizzy, curly hair, and a mean look plastered on her face. Alicia gave her a little smile that was unreturned.

"Sirius Black... you are with Lucius Malfoy, yes, sit right here next to Alicia and Claire... Aimee Gaea, your partner is Narcissa Whitley...Nicole Leone and Walt Schwartzenbach, right in the middle.... Remus Lupin and Seth Rosier... Peter Pettigrew and Samuel Wilkes... James Potter and Severus Snape... and Lily Evans, you are with Haley Baaker, right next to Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape."

Lily sat down next to Haley Baaker, and tried to be friendly, but Haley was just being a twit, and had an ugly sneer plastered on her face, as though disgusted by Lily.

"Today we're going to be studying a magickal herb called Senna," Professor Pisalluvia explained while pointing at a rather normal looking plant with purple leaves. "The Senna leaves can be used to cure inflammation and will remove discoloration from bruises."

Lily put her elbows on the desk, as she was quite bored, scribbled down a few notes about the healing properties of Senna leaves and glanced around the room. Aimee was on the edge of her seat, clearly interested in what Professor Pisalluvia had to say, while James seemed to be in a glaring match with Severus Snape. Lily had to stifle a laugh when she saw Sirius idly flicking little bits of parchment at his partner, Lucius Malfoy. Nicole's partner, Walt Schwartzenbach was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, while she seemed to edge away from him nervously.

Lily's partner, Haley Baaker was sitting as far away from Lily as possible, and when the bell rang, the whole class ran out of the greenhouses very quickly.

When Lily regrouped with her friends, they all had a lot to say about the torturous lesson.

"I _hate _that class," Nicole complained angrily, "My partner was nasty, he kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat, I hate that."

"At least your partner wasn't sitting as far as possible from you, like mine. She looked at me like I was something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe." said Lily.

"I liked the professor, she was good, and the lesson was interesting." Aimee said, while all the other girls gave each other looks that clearly meant they though otherwise.

"Whats next?" Alicia asked.

"History of Magick." groaned Nicole, "This ought to be _really_ boring."

Nicole's prediction was correct, the hour spent in the History of Magick classroom listening to Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, drone on and on about god knows what.

After a quick lunch, the girls headed to their last class of the day, Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. The four girls walked into the cold dungeon room and headed for a table in the middle of the room. Lily and Nicole sat one table behind Aimee and Alicia. After everyone had sat down, the Potions professor, Professor Deosil, walked in. He had black hair and eyes and a small goatee. He set them strait away brewing a simple potion to get rid of warts. Lily discovered that Alicia seemed to be fairly good at Potions.

After Potions, Lily and her friends went up to the common room and sat by the fire. They played wizarding chess, which Nicole was horrible at and got beaten many times by Lily, and Exploding Snap, which Lily didn't like, being a muggle-born, she just couldn't accept playing cards blowing up in your face. After a quick dinner in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor first year girls headed up to bed after their first day at Hogwarts. As Lily laid in bed, listening to the other girls fall asleep, she felt as if she finally belonged somewhere.

A/N: just before I get reviews about my spelling of magick, I'd like to say that in real witchcraft, magic is what magicians do, illusions for the eyes, but real magick is what witches do, not meaningless illusions. I figured that Harry Potter characters magick wasn't illusions so I spelt magic with a 'k.' Please read and review!

~Airmid


End file.
